


Camp Buddies

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, fear of the dark, kids are adorable, little kids, mortal summer camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 13th - Mortal CampNico goes to a summer camp with his sister and makes a new friend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Camp Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, this is the last prompt that I have completed meaning back to the drawing board to write a few prompts ahead while I have time. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy

October 13th - Mortal Camp

Nico was nervous that he was going to be going to a summer camp now that his mother had passed and their father was too busy. Sure Bianca was going to the same summer camp, but she was going to be staying on a different part of the camp for girls. Ever since he could remember he did everything with Bianca, now he was going to have to sleep in a cabin with random kids his age. That terrified him. He hated the dark and the cabin at night was most definitely going to be dark. 

“Don’t worry, Nico.” Bianca said with a bright smile, taking his hand in her own. “It will be fun. I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends. It will be good to be apart for a bit.”

“But what if I lose you like we lost mom?” Nico asked with tears in his eyes. If that happened he would be alone. It wasn’t like their father was around much since he had his new wife. What would he do in that big house without Bianca?

Bianca smiled down at him, as she crouched down to his eye level. “It will be fine, fratellino. It is just a summer camp. We are going to make new friends here, okay?”

Nico looked into his sister’s eyes and nodded before pulling her into a hug. He didn’t want to let go ever. Too afraid that she was going to disappear like their mother did. He would hug her and then she would never come back. The only thing that gave him some relief was that she was just going to be on the other side of camp. So if he really needed her he could ask for her.

“Okay,” Bianca chuckled as she unlatched herself from his grasp. “You be good now and make lots of friends.” Nico just nodded as his response. His sister stood up with a bright smile, ruffled his hair and then skipped off to where she was told her cabin was. 

Nico watched her disappear behind a building before turning to the building behind him where he would be staying. There were already kids inside laying claims certain beds or unpacking. None of them looked afraid as they chatted away with each other about something he couldn’t quite make out. He took a deep breath and lugged his bag up the stairs and into the cabin, taking everything in. Most of the bottom bunks were taken already so he quickly put his stuff on the last remaining one all the way in the far corner of the room.

“Hi!” a boy his age greeted him with a bright smile that reminded him of the sun. Come to think of it, everything about the boy reminded him of the sun, with golden curly hair, tan freckled skin and sky blue eyes. If someone was to personify summer, he would have picked this kid.

“Hi,” Nico said softly as he went to unpack some of his things and put them in the small little locker that he had been given the combination to. He jumped when he noticed the boy looking over his shoulder curiously.

“I’m Will,” the boy, Will, said as he expectantly reached out his hand for a handshake.

“Nico,” Nico answered politely shaking Will’s hand before going back to going through his stuff, a bit uncomfortable with how close the boy still was.

“You play Mythomagic?” Will asked excitedly, obviously seeing Nico’s cards in his bag.

“Sometimes.” Nico said softly. “Do you?”

“I try, but I’m terrible at it.” Will laughed, Nico couldn‘t help but muse over how melodically beautiful it sounded “My older brothers don’t go easy on me just because I’m younger.”

Nico shook his head as he scolded himself for thinking such a thing. He shouldn’t think another boy’s voice sounded beautiful. Boys weren’t supposed to be beautiful, they were supposed to manly and tough.

“Are you good at it?” Will asked as he plopped himself on the bed next to Nico’s bag, kicking his legs that were dangling just above the ground.

“I don’t know,” Nico shrugged, purposely avoiding eye contact with the boy and focusing on sorting his stuff. 

“We can practice together if you want,” Will suggested, another bright smile on his face. “There is some down time between activities that we can play together. What activities did you sign up for?”

Nico was about to answer when there was a scream of excitement from the door of the cabin. A boy with shaggy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and pale blue eyes came running into the cabin and tackled Will into a hug.

“WILL!” The boy shrieked so loud that Nico had to cover his ears from the noise. The boy pulled away and started jumping up and down in front of Will. “This is going to be the best summer ever! I didn’t know this was the camp your Ma always sent you to during the summer! My Ma must have talked to you Ma so that we would both end up here!”

Nico just scowled over at the new boy as he he hurriedly shouted through everything he was saying so fast it was almost impossible to keep up. He vaguely wondered if he would be able to get any peace and quiet with those two friends in the same cabin.

“Cecil, this is Nico,” Will finally said effectively silencing the loud boy for a moment. “Nico, this is my best friend from back home, Cecil.”

The boy, Cecil, turned to Nico with a big toothy grin. “Sup Nico? Don’t go thinking you can steal away my best friend here.”

Nico blushed, “Why would I do that?”

“Because Will is awesome and everyone loves him!” Cecil laughed. “But just remember he was my friend first. Got it?” Nico just nodded with wide eyes.

“Cecil be nice,” Will chuckled. “Nico can be my camp buddy. Right Nico?” Those blue eyes looked at him as if they were piercing his soul so he looked away hoping to cover up the red that was more than likely very apparent on his cheeks.

“Willlll,” Cecil whined as he stomped his foot on the ground. “You’re supposed to be MY camp buddy. We’re best friends.”

Will just smiled as he got up so he could wrap his arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Sorry Cecil. Summer camp is to make new friends and I want to be friends with Nico.”

Cecil pouted, “Fine.” His eyes shot to Nico. “I guess I can let you borrow my best friend for the summer.” Then he threw his bag onto the top bunk above Will’s and climbed up.

Will gave Nico a bright smile, “Hurry up and unpack. I’ll show you around camp.” He looked up to the bunk where Cecil was throwing stuff out of his back haphazardouly. “You too Cecil. We have to find you a camp buddy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cecil mumbled. “Just let me find my sun glasses and hat. It is too bright outside.”

“Oh!” Will said suddenly as he rummaged through his bag to pull out sunscreen. “We should put sunscreen on too.”

The next thing Nico knew he was being slathered with sunscreen and then dragged around the camp with Will, Cecil in tow. Will excitedly showed them where all the activities were, the dinning hall, the lake, the stables even the first aid station. By the time they were done with the tour of the camp, the sun was already starting to set on the horizon. Cecil had wondered off with his new friend and camp buddy at one point. Never once did Will ever let go of Nico’ s hand the entire time. Nico didn’t know how to feel about that. Friends held hands all the time. He liked holding hands with Will, but they were both boys so it was weird. Right? Still, no one seemed to pay any attention to them even if they were holding hands. 

“It’s almost time for the camp fire,” Will said, already pulling Nico in the direction. “Do you like s’mores? I love them! I know just how to make them perfectly.”

“What are s’mores?” Nico asked innocently. 

Will stopped so abruptly that Nico almost ran into him. He whipped around so he could look Nico dead in the eyes, expression one of horror. “You’ve never had a s’more before?” Nico just shook his head as a bright grin spread across Will’s face. “Well get ready to have the best snack ever!” And just like that they were running to get a spot at the front of the campfire. 

Nico just sat there next to Will the entire time, listening to everyone sing along to songs that he didn’t know. He spotted his sister at one point and they exchange a brief wave and smile before she disappeared towards the back with a bunch of girls her age. Will helped Nico make his first s’more, it was both delicious and messy at the same time. Still, through everything never once did Will let go of his hand. Nico briefly wondered if they were just going to be stuck like that forever now, but concluded that was a stupid idea. You can’t be stuck to a person forever by just holding their hand. Although, he wouldn’t mind be stuck to Will. Will was kind, funny, energetic and got along with everyone. He felt lucky to be at the center of Will’s attention for the entire day.

Nico couldn’t help but smile when Will started to yawn, his head resting against Nico’s shoulder. It was no wonder that Will was tired, keeping up all that energy throughout the day must have been exhausting. Eventually, the adults shuffled them back to their cabins. Will just whined, complaining he was too tired to walk as now Nico pulled him along instead of the other way around. Soon enough they arrived at the cabin and got ready for bed. For the first time Nico didn’t have Will’s hand in his own, feeling of fear settling over him. The cabin was dark when the adult turned the lights out and told them to go to bed. Even the lights outside seemed to dim a bit as the shadows of night took over.

Weird sounds were coming from outside. Was it a wild animal? Was it going to break into the cabin and eat them? He threw the covers over himself as if were a special shield to protect him from the dark. Still, the sounds echoed through the thin sheets. He wanted his mom. He wanted Bianca. They were the only ones that could keep the monsters away.

“Nico?” Will soft voice said from outside his sheet shield, the soft shadow illuminated through the thinness. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t like the dark,” Nico whispered as the howl of a wolf made him shiver in fear.

“Me either,” Will said, his shadow sitting at the end of bed. “We could sleep together if you want. Like I do with my mom and siblings when I’m scared.”

Nico peeked out from under the blanket, “But we aren’t family and we are both boys. That is weird.” 

Those sky blue eyes softened when they looked at him. “So? Cuddles make everything better right? And we are camp buddies. We got to look out for each other.”

Nico just stared at Will for a bit. Everything the other boy said made sense, so cuddling together wouldn’t be weird. They were both scared of the dark and were camp buddies. Will’s bright smile banished away any lingering fear or doubt as they laid down facing each other.

Will took both of Nico’s hands in his own, smile still on his lips as he closed his eyes. “Much better. I’m not as scared anymore.”

“Me too,” Nico answered, surprised at how true those words were. It didn’t take long after that for both of them to fall asleep with Nico thinking that maybe summer camp wasn’t going to be as bad as he thought it was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love little kids like Will. They are so adorable and innocent and just make friends with everyone. Then again, I guess Will is somewhat still similar when he is older.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, I am starting a discord server for Solangelo because why not. Come hang out and chat XD  
> http://discord.gg/E478tkv or just come talk to me on discord: darumasama#3253


End file.
